Bushings have long been used in the manufacture of fibers, such as glass fibers. The production of glass fibers requires the bushings to be exposed to high temperatures, oftentimes over 2000° F. Exposure to such high temperatures may lead to creep strain in the bushing. Due to the tight tolerances required in glass fibers even a small amount of creep may render a bushing unusable. Conventional bushing designs typically combat creep by increasing the thickness of bushing components. However, alloys containing significant amounts of precious metals are used in the manufacture of such bushings to provide resistance to the creep strain. Oftentimes several hundred troy ounces of precious metals are used, making the failure of a bushing a significant cost, even if the precious metals are recycled. Additionally, conventional bushings may require significant man hours to construct, such as by including many welds. As a result, conventional bushings are a significant cost in the production of glass fibers.